Midgardian Banishment
by GalifreyanAvengingSociopath
Summary: When Loki is turned mortal and banished to earth as punishment for his attack on New York, Thor must try his hardest to keep his brother out of harms way whilst also trying to persuade SHIELD to let him leave their quarantine. But with revenge plotting aliens and a certain genius, billionaire, playboy, Philanthropist trying to screw things up, life becomes difficult for the duo.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Avengers, that belongs to Marvel.**

The room fell silent as the guards dragged there prisoner through the court. All eyes fell on the muzzled jotum as he was shoved towards the podium where the man he had once called father stood. The man held an angry expression though it also told another emotion. Sorrow? No. Betrayal? Slightly. Disappointment? Definitely. The all father had believed his son dead, and had grieved for many a month over it. However when he was told the trickster was alive and being brought back to Asgard for prosecution, he could not help but feel upset that the boy he had raised could grow up to participate in such heinous crimes.

As Loki was forced to kneel the god's eyes settled on Odin, glaring daggers towards the man. He had never forgiven him, not really. Who could forgive a man that had stolen you as a baby and raised you so you were none the wiser? Who tricks you into believing you had a loving family and that you were special? Who never told you that you were a monster from children's nightmares? Well Loki certainly couldn't. Though weak, Loki would not give Odin the satisfaction of believing he was forgiven, not ever. That was his show of defiance, if that was all he could do. One last stand against his captor before he would inevitably be put to death.

However angry he was Loki could not feel anger against Frigga, the woman he was raised by. Sure she was not his mother but she had done nothing but show him kindness and respect, when many a person didn't. It was her that made this hard for the god, as he knew she would feel pain once he was executed. Guilt trickled through him as he considered the reaction of his death. Would Frigga recover? Would she just discard him? There was a part of him that hoped she would.

Then there was Thor, the foolish oaf that still saw him as his brother. After all he had put him through he still came back like a lost puppy. The blundering ape did not understand that he was not wanted, that he had been shunned from his life the day he had found out he was not related. He had stood behind him, watching anxiously for his sentence to be delivered. Loki had seen the fear in his eyes as he walked down the aisle, catching the blue iris's staring at him, trying to reassure him. That was so like Thor, believing that everything could be fine, that he could get away with this. The thunder god had even visited his cell the night before to attempt to cheer him up and persuade him to apologise. Apparently, in his eyes, apologising would lead to a looser punishment. How childish it seemed.

As Odin began to speak Loki shut himself of from the realm. He did not want to listen as Odin explained to the court what he had done as he found it rather frightening. The list could go on for decades after all the wrongs he had served, however they seemed to only cut it down to the more serious acts. Though he felt proud of what he had achieved he did not wish to hear them, especially when he knew they were leading him to his death.

Loki had never been a horrid child, mischievous yes but not horrid. He had been polite and kind to his family, however annoying they could be. Yet once he had realised this family did not belong to him, that he was a stolen relic that was being used to stop war, he started to feel angry. He wanted nothing to do with Odin, or Thor. After all he had been through just to find out that it was all a lie, it stung. And that was why he went mad and that was what caused him to commit all these murders and attempt to take over Midgard. Midgard, even recalling it made him sick. He was beaten by a bunch of mortals, his brother and a beast. It was embarrassing to even consider it.

As the room fell silent Loki concentrated once more. He knew this must be where the court decides what is to be done with him. The mischief god smiled under his muzzle, his eyes shining slightly. He would give no one the pleasure of letting them see him frightened. He would stay strong, even when he feared the news.

"Loki Odinson, the court have decided that your punishment is not to be death.." Loki's face fell. What was he on about? Surely he was going to die, after all the things he had done. After all those lives he had taken. He must have been put to death. "However we have decided that you are to be sent down to Midgard where you will live the rest of your days out as a mortal and help them fix your mess. Your magic will be stripped from you and you will be placed under the custody of SHIELD. They will decide what to do with you from there." Odin explained, his one eye looking down at his son. "You shall be put under the watch of one of our Asgardians, who will report in on your actions. If we believe you are treading out of line we will bring you back and discuss further what to do with you. I will suggest you stay out of trouble." He boomed out before turning to the rest of the court. "Now you may leave." The voice echoed in the large hall before the first couple of footsteps could be heard and was soon followed by hundreds, all flooding out of the court room and back to their normal lives. All accept five. The guardsman holding Loki, Odin, Frigga, Thor and of course Loki himself. They all stood over the kneeling figure, contemplating what to do with him. "Take him to his bed chambers, let him collect his things. Then bring him to me so we can take away his powers and cast him off to Midgard."

The guardsman pulled Loki up roughly and began to drag him away. There was so much that he wanted to say, but the muzzle made it impossible for him to get it out. All he could do was listen as Frigga begged her husband to reconsider and Odin's harsh voice telling her that it was not his decision and that this was the responsible thing to do.

Thor followed Loki to his bed chambers, yelling at the guard every time he pulled him too roughly. The thunder god was still so protective over his brother, even after what the trickster had put him through. Loki could not help but feel slightly thankful, even when he still hated Thor. The guards grip was hurting him and Thor's words did make it loosen slightly. As he reached the place he had once called his own Loki felt a gut wrenching lurch of nostalgia. He recalled all the times he would hide in his room, or invite Thor in to play or even just sit down and practise magic. All of this could not be possible on Earth.

It took mere minutes for the god to pack and head down to the throne room where Odin was waiting, a tearful Frigga by his side. Loki looked towards his mother, attempting to apologise through his eyes. It was proving difficult, and that was why he was grateful when the metal muzzle was removed from his face. "Mother… I am sorry." He apologised weakly, as he tried to take a step towards her. The hand on his shoulder pulled him back aggressively and Loki turned to glare at the man. If he did not know any better he would have tried to escape, but under the watch of the all father he knew it unwise to attempt anything.

Thor looked towards the guard and growled slightly, then smiled as he watched the guard release his grip and look fearfully in his direction. The god found this talent one that he was pleased to own.

When the hand left his shoulder Loki believed it safe to go and comfort his mother. The tall and lanky god took several steps forward until he was in front of the crying woman. "It will be ok Mother, please do not cry. Midgard is not all that bad." He tried to soothe, though felt uncomfortable feeding her lies. Midgard was probably the worst place for him at that moment, especially when SHIELD was in charge of him. Though Loki did not want to leave knowing Frigga was upset, he had to do something to reassure her. "I will be fine."

Frigga looked up at her son, tears still welling in her eyes. She found it impossible to speak so instead just let out a small sob as she drew Loki into a tight hug. The embrace lasted until Odin pulled Loki away from her and forced him to stand in front of him.

"This won't hurt." He explained as he casted the spell which drew Loki's powers away from him. Thor watched, recalling the time this had happened to him a few years prior.

"Father.." He cut in, looking towards Loki. "I volunteer to watch over brother when he is mortal. I will report back to you." He offered his voice strong and determined. He did not want to never see Loki again.

Loki turned his head to observe Thor. Was he serious? Was he actually considering coming with him? If it was not bad enough having to live on Midgard having Thor with you had to make it worst. Though something told Loki he should be glad that he was offering, as the mischief maker did not want to attend earth alone, especially when the whole realm hated him.

Odin looked towards his son, unsure how to react. "Are you sure Thor?"

Thor nodded, looking towards Loki. "For my brother ,yes." He assured before smiling as Odin nodded his approval. He moved to stand beside Loki, scowling at the guard who was holding him. "Are you ready brother?" He asked with a raised eye brow. Loki merely rolled his eyes and did not reply to Thor's question at all.

Odin lifted his staff and proceeded sending them to Earth.

The feeling of being tumbled through space and forced into another realm came over them both and it made them rather sick to the stomach. All the jolting required to get them to earth was a punishment in its own right and it made Thor start to regret volunteering. However once the jolting had stopped Loki's eyes opened to reveal a sight he did not wish to see.

"Oh look if it isn't Reindeer games and Goldilocks come back from fantasy land."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the avengers (or Harry Potter). I will be updating this story once (perhaps twice if I feel like it) a week.**

* * *

Thor opened his eyes and looked towards his now mortal brother, trying to check if he was ok. He grabbed the man's arm, trying to steady him before feeling the dark haired mortal push him away. "I don't need your help." Loki hissed.

Thor sighed before also hearing the voice. The mocking voice which he recognised instantly. The thunderer turned to look into the oh-so familiar brown eyes of Anthony Stark.

"Man of Iron!" He greeted cheerfully, grabbing the mechanics hand and shaking it vigorously. "It has been a long while since we have seen each other."

Tony grinned as the blonde god shook his hand, though he was contemplating telling him that the act of greeting was growing painful, considering the man was one of the strongest he had met (would be strongest if it wasn't for the enormous green rage monster who was currently sitting in his lab) "It had not been that long." He commented back before smirking as he looked over Thor's shoulder at Loki. "What is Rock of ages doing here?" He asked with a raised brow. "Isn't he supposed to be on Asgurd?"

"It's Asgard." Loki looked up sheepishly at the hero. He could not believe he was saying this, especially to Stark, his sworn enemy. "I was… well I was sent back."

Tony looked towards the trickster, shaking his head. "What? No, Thor tell me he is lying. He cannot stay here. We cannot hold a crazed god who can control people and tried to take over the world. His sorcery is not wanted, he is no Harry Potter. The world hates him, he is more like Voldemort. Actually Voldemort has a following; he is more like the fat pink woman… what's her face. You have to take him back." He ranted, pacing the hall way. He did not wish to be there when Barton realised the one who had taken him and forced him to do things beyond imaginable was back.

Thor's smile transformed into a frown as he realised the realm his brother was shunned to did not wish to have him. The thought hurt the man. "Man of Iron you do not understand. My brother has no means of returning home, he has no magic. He is mortal."

Tony snorted as he let out a laugh. "Oh please don't toy with me Hammer time I saw him use that stick of his to take over peoples minds, heck he tried to do it to me! Don't try to tell me he is nothing more than a human.."

Loki turned red in embarrassment, though tried to hide it but hanging his head low. The man's gaze was fixated on the wooden floor, refusing to move as he knew Thor was about to explain what had happened. The man was ashamed at what had become of him, he had become something he saw worthless. Being human was a nightmare in which he wished he did not have to live.

"His powers where taken from him. He has been sent to earth where he must remain in the hands of SHIELD." Thor explained, looking into Tony's eyes. His protective side kicked in as he took a step towards the man, towering over him attempting to intimidate. "And you must understand that he does not want to be here either, so do not mock him. He is my brother and if he is un-comfortable I am unhappy, do you understand?" He asked, his voice full with threat.

Tony nodded, unsure at what else to say. He knew it a bad time to try and to use comeback remark, especially when he knew how fierce Thor could be over Loki. "Ok man, chill. I won't tease your baby brother."

Loki wanted to speak, to tell the man he was not a baby, but the words never passed his lips. He was still in shock, as well as slightly frightened. He was in a place he had been before, or at least he had believed he had been before. It had changed since the last time he had seen it. Stark tower was now a shining black and white building, the new base of SHIELD. The A still stood all this time after the attack and Loki decided it must stand for the Avengers, the group of foolish mortals that had taken him down. They were to blame for this; they made him what he was now. They had turned him human.

The door opened and the small group turned to watch as Director Fury led a small team of agents into the room. "We were just told that Loki is back. What on Earth is going on?" He asked, observing the scene before him. His focus settled on Loki. "Put him in quarantine." He instructed and watched as Thor argued with the men taking Loki away. "Thor, hush. He is a danger. Why is he not back home?"

Thor sighed as he recited the story once more for the man. Once he was finished Fury nodded. "So we are in charge of him? Well isn't that great!? We have a psychopath on our hands for the rest of his life! Does this 'Odin' realise we are busy people?" He asked angrily, kicking a chair as a sign of his rage.

"I believe he does but he does not give a crap." Tony smirked as he sat down on his sofa, pulling a glass of alcohol to his lips and taking a sip, ignoring the glare he was getting from Fury. "Why would a god give a dam about a human?" He asked.

"Where have thou taken my brother?" Thor asked, looking at Fury with eyes full of hatred. He did not like the fact that he had watched the men man handle Loki and take him to an unknown place.

"Calm down Thor, your brother has been put in our quarantine room. You can go and seem him now."

Loki followed the men in front of him, trying to ignore the hands clasping his wrist. He hated being restrained, it made him feel weak. Though who was he kidding, the god had now become weak.

He was lead into a small white room, the walls plane and the floor covered in a shining laminated wood. His eyes moved around, taking in all the objects that sat within the small space. A single bed was played against the furthest wall from the door, beside it a small bedside table. On the adjacent wall was a small bookshelf with a couple of books sitting on it. Loki noticed they were Midgardian books, well of course he had to remember he was on Midgard. On the opposite wall to the bookshelf was another door, which Loki was curious about. He left a note in his mind to check on it later.

The newly mortals eyes then moved to the guards as they left him, alone again. This reminded him of his time in the Asgardian prison, where he had spent a month awaiting his punishment. However Asgards prison lacked the bed and this mystery door. However, the mystery door turned out to be a disappointment as he swung it open and revealed a clean bathroom, with a shower, toilet and sink. It was nothing like his home in Asgard.

Tony led Thor to the window where they could view Loki in his isolation. Thor was not told that it was one way glass so he was attempting to wave at his brother and felt upset when he was ignored. "Man of Iron, why is he here?"

Tony shrugged, offering Thor a cheeky smile. "Well it is deer season, we don't want out little reindeer being shot." He teased before zipping his mouth when the god's fist clenched. "Alright, no more jokes. He is here because we have deemed him unsafe. This room is watched twenty four seven to assure that its inhabitant stays out of trouble. "He admitted before turning to look through the glass. "He will stay here for most of his days, only being allowed out for half an hour a day, and that is to only get some fresh air on the balcony. He will be fed in the room, and any visitors are only allowed to see him in the room." The mechanic explained before turning to look at Bruce as he walked by. "Did you hear Brucey? Rudolph's back."

Bruce stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Thor and Tony. He shifted his glass's further up his nose as he took a step towards the glass and looked in. "Why is he back?" He questioned.

"Long story Brucey, point is he is human now." Tony explained before looking at Thor to assure he had said nothing offensive.

Thor was not listening to the two, he was too busy thinking. Anger was growing in him as they realised what they were doing to Loki. They were keeping him contained like some type of creature. "This is not right. My brother is of Asgard and does not deserve to be locked up like some type of animal." The thunder god bellowed, hitting the glass in his rage.

"Thor calm down, Loki is only being kept here until we believe he is able to safely live within the confinements of Stark tower without running off." Bruce reassured, placing a hand on the gods shoulder. "He could be out of there within a month if he behaves well."

Thor nodded as he looked back at his brother. "I must return to Asgard. I will be back tomorrow. Watch over my brother." He commanded before walking out the door and down the steps of Stark tower.

Tony and Bruce watched as the large man left and they both turned their heads to look at each other. "Who is telling Clint?" Tony asked mischeviously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I still do not own the Avengers.** Thanks to Kittyhawk for reviewing and to those who have favourite/followed the story. Also thanks to those who are actually reading this, I am new to this type of writing.

* * *

Loki sighed as he sat on the bed in his room, looking around at the plain walls. If he still held his magic he wold of applied a bit of colour, probably black and green, but considering he no longer held the power to do so he had to stare at the blank space. The ex-god had begun unpacking the few items he had packed with him and placing them in all the space he could find within the room. The few Asgardian books he had taken now sat on the top of the book shelf, as if they were ruling over the puny books of Midgard. The tricksters clothing (he only had one other pair as he would usually use magic to change) lay in the draws of the night stand and Loki had to remember to request more clothing from whoever was in charge of him.

Loki felt like fighting, but he did not have it in him to fulfil this act. He was weak, embarrassed and scared, feelings which did not build up a good warrior. Even if he tried he feared he would just break and end up crying, an action which he hoped he would never have to do again. He was feeling un-wanted and unloved which he supposed he was. The man could not help but consider the fact that he was sent here because nowhere else wanted him, even this place did not want him.

The mischief maker was drawn out of his thoughts when the door to his room was opened. His eyes narrowed as he saw Tony standing at the door. "What do you want Stark?" He hissed angrily, getting to his feet and taking a step towards the billionaire. "To mock me?" He asked, his anger coursing through his veins.

"Well I would love to but your big brother told me not to." Tony teased before moving his hand forward and trying to place a bowl into the god's hands. "Here is your dinner you ungrateful little shit." The mechanic muttered and watched as Loki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Dinner? What time is it?"

"Four pm. Here, grubs up." The man's eyes followed Loki as he took the bowl and sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at the substance.

"What is it?"

Tony smirked slightly as he heard the question. "Oh I do not know, some mix of meat served with rice I think. Not as appetizing as what's on Asgurd is it?"

"Asgard… and no." The man admitted before taking a bite of the food. The flavour was bland but edible.

"Breakfast is at 7 am and you're out time is at 12 pm. Is there anything else you need?" The hero asked with a raised eyebrow.

Loki continued to eat, watching Tony cautiously. "Well I do need new clothing." He spoke, finishing off the small portion of food he had been given.

Tony nodded, holding back a laugh. "I will be sure to tell them that. Now I suggest you get an early sleep as you will have to be up early for your check up."

"Check up?"

"Yeah, they asked Brucey if they will check over you, assure you are healthy and all. We do not want raging gods coming to earth because you died during the night." Tony explained, spotting a fold down chair near the book shelf and opening it, sitting down. "Do you feel ok? And because I am asking don't think I really care, I do not, it's just I don't want to wrath of the mighty Thor coming down on me."

Loki looked sceptically at Tony. Why was he asking all these questions, in fact why was he still here? He had his food so why stay now? "If you do not care then leave." The god said irritably, resting his back against the wall adjacent the bed.

"I would but Thor told me to watch you, so I am." Tony retorted before looking around the room. "It is boring; if I did not hate you I would feel apologetic. Oh that reminds me, Clint is going to kill you." He smirked, his eyes moving back to Loki's green ones. "I would suggest you avoid him."

Loki let out a dark chuckle as he turned to face the wall. "I kind of can't leave the room if you have not noticed, how could I go searching for the archer even if I wanted to?" He remarked.

Tony shrugged. "I don't know, I was just warning you. No need to be all corrective about it."

"Does that sentence even make sense?"

"Does not have to." Tony explained before getting up. "Well you seem to not want company so, cya." He spoke before turning for the door.

"Wait!" Loki forced out, reaching an arm towards the mechanic. What was he doing? "Stay.. please."

Tony stopped and turned to face the god, a confused yet devious look on his face. "You want me to stay? Rudolph feels lonely?" He asked jokingly before sitting back down. "So.. what do you want to talk about? What do you want to know?"

Loki sighed and tried to ignore the teasing coming from Stark. When he asked what he wished to do Loki had no answer. He had not planned anything in those moments after asking because he believed Stark would just leave. "I don't know… let's start with you name."

Tony's eyes widened as he looked towards Loki. "You do not know my name? Seriously?"

"Why do you think I call you Stark?"

"I thought it was because we were enemies!" He argued before sighing and rubbing his temple. "Fine, I am Anthony, but people call me Tony." He told before looking towards Loki.

Loki smiled as the man introduced himself, nodding slightly. "Well I prefer Anthony. So, Anthony how long am I staying here for?"

"Well Laufeyson I believe a couple of months if you are good, then we have to decide what to do with you. We will most likely find you a job, a house and such so you can live a normal life."

Loki scowled at the thought of work. On Asgard he never had to work for a living, he had servants who would do anything for him. Now he was expected to take up some mortal job in order for him to survive. He hated what had become of him. "I am ok with that, just as long as it is something not to social."

Tony laughed "Well I will be sure to tell them you give you a job with children where you will have to talk every day." He grinned before awaiting the gods next question.

"You are such a horrible man Anthony, I swear you are out to destroy me,"

"Oh you are on to me." The mechanic chuckled.

"Ok right then. My brother, where is he?"

"Went home, leaving me in charge of you. I am your baby sitter." Tony mocked.

"Hmm, well then you are to blame if I decide to try something, I don't know, dangerous?"

Tony's eyes widened with worry as he straightened and tensed in his chair. "You are kidding right? Please tell me you are joking.."

Loki smirked menacingly before shrugging. "It is your job to make sure I do not."

The hero scowled as he thought something which he believes he should voice. "Why am I talking to you like I like you?" He asked with a raised brow as he leant back into his chair. "You are my enemy and I am only here to make sure I do not die from a lightning strike."

The tricksters smirk fell into a frown as he looked down at the floor. "I hate you Stark."

Tony nodded, smiling. "That is more like it. Bye Laufeyson." He spoke before leaving the room.

Loki watched as the man left the room and loneliness came over him again. The man got up from his bed and headed over to the bookshelf, drawing out a small one with a plain black leather cover. The man opened it t to reveal pages of hand scripted writing, all accompanied by little drawings. The mischief maker then proceeded to grab the pencil that sat in the book and scrawl down his current thoughts.

_This is my first day on Midgard and so far it has been, well, ok. Sure it is nothing like home but I'm not dead yet so that's a good start. Anyway Thor had just left leaving the foolish iron Stark in charge of me, which is quite humiliating if I must admit. Though I do not intend on making his task easy, in fact I think I will have to create a bit of mischief in order to keep the man on his toes._

_Though I must say life without my magic is proving difficult. It makes me feel strange, but not the nice kind of strange. Also it reminds me that I am now physically mortal with no more power than any other average midgardian._

_I have to wake up early in the morning for some check over, apparently to assure I am not going to 'die' in the words of Anthony. I am not sure if I like the thought of being prodded and injected by the beast, but I cannot fight them. Now that I am mortal I have to watch what I do, the most simplest of thing can harm this pity form._

The man stopped writing after about an hour and checked the time. It was only five am, and boredom was already draining him. How could he survive two months in here? The mortal sat sketching in his little book for the rest of the time until Nick Fury banged on the door and yelled "Lights out."

Loki was awoken by a wailing sound that seemed to be coming from a small box above his door. The man rubbed his eyes as he forced himself out of bed to investigate. The box continued to shriek until a voice echoed around him. "Ten minutes Loki, get dressed and await Bruce." The voice of Nick Fury instructed. Loki, however, could not follow the instruction. The man was wearing his only set of clean clothes at that moment, and they were pyjamas. Had he not requested for Tony to retrieve some new clothing the day before?

As if he was watching him (which soon became clear that he was) the voice spoke out "Your clothing can be found in your night stand, put it on!"

Loki nodded as he walked towards the small wooden object and pulled out one of the drawers to find a full outfit within them. It was even the colours he usually wore, green and black. Tony had good taste. The man then proceeded to put each item on, feeling rather strange and embarrassed knowing he was being watched. When at last he was fully dressed the jotum sat on his bed and awaited Bruce's arrival, it would not be long.

The scientist entered the room five minutes later with pair of handcuffs. "It is protocol that you where these when we are moving you." He explained as he clipped each cuff to his wrist. The god did not fight; he knew it would be pitiful doing so, so he instead chose to follow the man without any hesitation.

Bruce reached his lab, removed Loki's handcuffs and gestured for the trickster to take a seat on the hospital like bed that was sitting in the centre of the room. "Well Loki, this is just a normal check-up." He explained as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. The man still had a slight dislike towards the god, but considering he was now mortal, he could not help but feel pity. He also considered apologising for the big guy smashing him in New York. "I am just going to take some blood, check your throat and ears and ask some questions. Does that sound ok?"

Loki grumbled out a yes and watched as Bruce went about his work. His green irises trailed after the man as he collected the things needed for this check-up, however his eyes widened slightly at the needle. "In Asgard.," Loki began. "We had no need of such tools. We had healers that could treat wounds without even touching you.." Loki spoke shakily.

Bruce laughed as he took the tourniquet and approached Loki. "Well we are not on Asgard Loki. Now hold still whilst I collect some of your blood." The man spoke softly as he took Loki's left arm and applied the device to stop the blood flow. Once he was happy Bruce removed it and inserted the needle into Loki's vein.

The god hissed as the pointed metal needle entered his arm, though it did not hurt that much. Such a small needle could barely hurt that much, but it did not mean it would not cause discomfort. The jotum noted that this body was now fragile, so fragile that a needle could pierce and harm it. He hated earth.

"Well that's the blood test done, now are you feeling ok? No sickness?"

'I am sick of this place' Loki thought to himself before shaking his head.

"Good. Are you sleeping ok? Have you noticed any changes in yourself since coming here.?"

'Well obviously I am mortal!' Loki wanted to scream but held back. The god shook his head once more. "Sleeping is fine and apart from slight weakness from losing my power I feel ok."

Bruce nodded as he scrawled something down on his clipboard. "Well you seem healthy enough; I will have you noted on the results of your blood test. I have requested for Steve to take you back." Bruce explained before leaving the room through a different door from which they had not entered.

Steve came in two minutes later, with a scruffy looking Thor beside him, "Brother! Are you ok?" He asked quickly as he took several steps towards the man. "I have been worrying myself sick brother. What have they been doing to thy brother?"

"I am not your brother." Loki spat before approaching Steve and placing the handcuffs in his hand. "Just put these on me so I can get back to my room."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Avengers**

* * *

"Brother, why art though mad at me?" Thor questioned as he sat in the tricksters 'cell'. The thunder god had been trying to get the man to speak for half an hour with no luck, accept for a hiss every now and again. The gods eyes settled on Loki's back as his brother sulked.

"Thor?" Steve questioned as he pushed open the door. The soldier's eyes moved from Loki to his company before he looked sadly at the blonde hero. "It is time to go; Fury says that Loki needs his air time."

"Can I not stay with him? Father told me to watch over him, assure no harm comes to him or those around him." Thor explained, his voice powerful as always. When the captain shook his head Thor let out a growl. "Tell Director Fury that I am not leaving my brother in the hands of midgardians who have no idea how to accommodate an Asgardian!"

"But you already have." A voice called out from down the hall. Footsteps echoed through the room as someone walked down the hall way, heavy boots thumping on the floor beneath them. It became clear soon enough who the steps belonged to as Nick Fury appeared at the door, eyes narrowed. "I told you Thor, Loki is in our custody. He is our responsibility, not yours or Asgards. That means you have no right over him." He defended, glaring harshly at Thor.

Thor got to his feet, throwing his chair to the side and hearing it smash against the wall. "You dare deprive me of my brother? What if I were to strike you down here?" He yelled, raising Mjolnir to threaten the SHIELD director. However the god felt a pair of arms latch themselves to his which caused him to turn to look at Steve, who was attempting to pull him away. "You humans are so weak." He muttered before shaking the super soldier off and turning his focus back on Fury. "You are lucky. Though you have not won, I am to accompany Loki on this 'air time'"

Nick threw his arms in the air as he walked out. "Fine, you may go. But I swear if you take a single toe out of line I will banish you from the tower!" He yelled, leaving the room in a rage.

Loki lifted his head to observe the scene before him. His eyes shined with joy at the thought of being let out, but his expression changed to a scowl at the thought of the thunder god coming with him. He wished for nothing more than to rid himself of the man, and now he was trapped with him. It was like a never ending nightmare.

A S.H.I.E.L.D agent walked into the room a while later, the compulsory handcuffs in hand and locked them around the jotums wrist. They dug in a little, but Loki could not bring himself to complain, it would just set Thor into protective brother mode again. Even when he liked chaos, the man did not wish to cause it, not yet. Not when he did not know what was going to happen to him. He had an idea, sure, but what was an idea worth when you were in such a fragile form? It would be so easy for someone to just kill him, then this idea would have been nothing more than a fantasy.

The march from his cell to the balcony seemed too short for Loki, as he wished to take in every aspect of his surroundings. On the short trek he had only managed to pick up small pieces of information on the place. He had seen the living room, empty with several bowls and cups laid lazily on the table, the bar with a bottle of scotch, almost empty, sitting beside a small glass then of course the large glass doors that lead him out to the place he would be staying for the next half hour. The balcony had been refurbished, with several tables being placed atop it. The trickster thought it must be to house the SHIELD agents during lunch hours, considering Stark now lived elsewhere.

Though the first thing that caught his eye was not the tables, nor the stunning view of New York City beneath him, but it was in fact the small band of heroes crowding around a table. The jotums gaze first settled on the archer, recalling what Anthony had warned him about the day prior. He froze all of the sudden, not wishing to get closer. Though the attempt was futile as the guard behind him shoved him forward, refusing to allow the ex-god to stay away. The thought of death just got worst when Barton's gaze lifted to catch him, a smirk spreading across his face. The man wanted to whelp when he watched the marksman rise, but the noise got caught in his throat.

"Oi Thor, over here!" Clint called, beckoning the thunder god over to them. He moved up slightly, trying to make room for their fellow Avenger. Though Clint's eyes had not left Loki, it was clear he had it out for him. Loki knew he would have to watch his back.

Thor walked past Loki, looking at him with a smile as he passed before moving to sit next to Steve and Bruce. "Good morning friends, what might we be doing on a day such as today?" He asked, his hand moving to clasp one of the cakes that sat on a plate in the centre of the table. The god picked up a white frosted one and took a bite out of it, not acknowledging his company until the sweet snack was gone. If he was taking notice Thor wold of seen the sly smile slowly creep across Tony's face.

"Where is the diva?" The billionaire asked, turning his head to see the skinnier of the brothers and smiling. "Oi, why don't you join us rock of ages!?"

Loki took a step back, gulping slightly. If he was still powerful Loki would not of took a second thought and he would of walked over there to speak his mind, but right now with Clint wanting to murder him, he did not want to risk it. "I would much rather stay here Stark, I do not wish to mingle with petty midgardians."

"Oh are we back on last name basis again Laufeyson? What happened to Anthony?" He teased.

"It is best if he stays away, I do not know how long I can keep Hawkeye back before Loki will be skewered." Natasha explained, her hand resting on Barton's shoulder as he held back from firing at their prisoner. They were under direct orders not to harm Loki.

The trickster glared at the assassin, disliking the way she was talking about him becoming some type of human kebab. "Silence you mewling qu…"

"LOKI!" Thor yelled angrily, deciding to interject before the whole sentence could be said. Thor knew Loki was on rough, or extremely rough, grounds with the team but he also knew that he would have to learn to get along if he were to stay there. "Why don't you come and sit down and talk with us." The god asked, his voice much softer.

Loki could not find a way out of this without sounding like a coward. The man took a step towards the table, trying to ignore the nerves that where trying to hold him back. "I am going to be fine" he whispered, attempting to reassure himself. The words were barely audible, which Loki was grateful for. He did not wish to be thought as scared. Once the dark haired mischief maker reached his enemies table he lifted his head, trying to muster as much pride as he could. "What do you wish of me, brother?" He said the last word with a harsh tone which made the word sound as if it was full of venom.

"Just for your company dear brother, sit down." The blonde god said more cheerfully, budging up to make room next to him. Loki, reluctantly, did as he was told and at between his brother and the beast. Though he ducked down when he watched Clint rise again, then relaxed when he began to walk away.

"Clint.. come on." Nat tried to call, disliking the fact that the archer was pretty much forced to leave. Her eyes moved to Loki as they narrowed into a piercing glare. "I hope you are happy." She muttered before getting up to follow her fellow S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

Loki sighed, realising he was unwanted. He watched as one by one the Avengers dispersed and Loki knew it was his fault. He put that wedge in-between them. He was unsure whether he liked the idea, or disliked it. The thought of his mortal enemies is distress cheered him, but then he recalled that this would just give fuel to the grudges that were already carried against him.

"Why don't you come and see my gym?" Steve asked Thor as he also left the table. "It has everything you need to work out with. Tony even explained that JARVIS, some sort of magic voice that fills the tower, keeps track of the time I spend in there and informs me when I am working too hard." The soldier explained before leading the thunder god away, leaving Loki alone.

The jotum sighed as he got off the table and walked to the edge of the balcony, looking down. The wind blew onto his face, causing his long, black hair to flow behind him. The air was bitter cold, most likely because they were up so high, but he did not shudder. That was the only reasonable thing about being a frost giant, the cold did not affect you. Though he lacked his magic, Loki knew Odin could never deprive him of his heritage. He was of Jotunheim, and no one could change that.

"I wouldn't suggest you stand so close to the ledge, someone might push you off." Starks voice rang as the mechanic approached Loki.

"Have you ever stood on the edge of something and felt the urge to jump? As i.. I feel it. I am curious to know what it feels like to fall and not know if you are going to live."

"I do not have to," Tony explained, taking a sip of a cocktail which he had just brought out. "I already felt it. Some psychotic god threw me out a window, if I remember correctly." He teased, before holding out the glass. "Care for a sip?"

Loki scowled as he eyed up the substance, scrutinising it. "It looks vile." He criticised, pushing the cocktail away. The man then watched as the genius shrugged and downed it all. "You are… you are so disgusting."

"That's me." Tony smirked as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Well you have another five minutes out here, would you rather stay alone or go back inside?" He asked. "Well whatever you do, don't mess the place up. Me and Pepper still come out here for dinner at times, I wold not like to come out here to find all the tables tipped and 'I love Loki' spray painted on the wall." Tony chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Well, you coming?"

Loki looked down and shuffled his feet. "Fine." He murmured, almost silently. He then proceeded to follow the playboy inside, trying his hardest to ignore the armed Agents watching and following him.


End file.
